Imperial Auditor
The Imperial Auditor is a privileged position in the government of Barrayar, earned via appointment by the Emperor and speak with his Voice. There exist eight permanent Auditors and the Ninth Temporary Auditor. Imperial Auditors hold their appointments till death, retirement, impeachment, or until the Emperor rescinds the appointment. Usually, they serve for life.Memory Imperial Auditors were originally the Emperor's financial auditors: They made sure that the Counts were correctly paying the Emperor his taxes. Because they spoke with the Emperor's Voice, they soon became feared. It is said that bandits would ride point for an Auditor and make sure that no one disturbed him on his way. On Barrayar, the appearance of an Auditor is an immediate concern, and Barrayarans usually spend the few minutes between realizing an auditor is en route and the time he gets there trying to figure out what he had done to be Audited. On modern Barrayar, Imperial Auditors serve more as Special Investigators. They usually try to solve problems that have escaped conventional problem solving strategies. Current Imperial Auditors *'Lord Auditor Miles Vorkosigan': **Specialty: Politics and Imperial Security, as well as High Vor (aristocratic) social affairs. **By far the youngest Auditor ever appointed in peacetime at 30. **Most Progressive and liberal Auditor ***''"You're half-Betan Miles, you're just the man for the job."'A Civil Campaign'' *'''Lord Auditor Professor Dr. Georg Vorthys: **Specialty: Engineering Failure Analysis. **Vorkosigan's uncle-in-law. **Uncle of Ekaterin Vorsoisson. *'Lord Auditor Vorhovis': **Specialty: Galactic Affairs, Ambassadorial Duties **the 2nd youngest Auditor after Miles Vorkosigan (in his early 60's) **2nd Most Progressive of the Auditors aside from Vorkosigan as well. *'Lord Auditor Vorgustafson': **Specialty: Industry and Economics. **Multibillionaire, former industrialist and current philanthropist. *'Lord Auditor Admiral Vorkalloner': **Specialty: Military Affairs. *'Lord Auditor Vorlaisner' **Specialty:??? *'Lord Auditor Vorparidjis': **Specialty: None. **The eldest Auditor, an unofficial Auditor Emeritus and figurehead, who is never called upon to do actual Auditor work or even attend meetings, the most Conservative of the Auditors *'Lord Auditor Admiral Valentine': **Specialty: Military Affairs. **Currently semi-retired, too frail to perform duties. Former Auditors: *Lord Auditor General Vorsmythe (deceased) Miles Vorkosigan's memorable Audits include: *The investigation of the "assassination" of Chief of Imperial Security Simon Illyan - at the time, Vorkosigan held the temporary Ninth Auditor post. --> Occurs in the novel Memory *The investigation of the crash of a jump freight into the Komarran Soletta --> Occurs in the novel Komarr *The legal issue of Count Vormuir's 118 uterine replicated daughters. --> Occurs in the novel A Civil Campaign *The investigation of the Commercial fleet stranded at Graf Station --> Occurs in the novel Diplomatic Immunity Real World Basis/Inspiration As far as can be discerned there is no real world equivalent to an Auditor as a permanent office. Their appointment by the chief executive, combined with the life-long appointment and the fact that there are eight or nine of them, makes Auditors look like American Supreme Court Justices, but their jobs are in no way related. In some of their duties, they are analogous to Special Prosecutors, in others to the chairmen of special commissions such as the Challenger Disaster special commission, and in some to conventional financial auditors, but with far more legal clout (as befits their supposed origin as the Auditors of the various Counts during the Years of Isolation). In Diplomatic Immunity, Miles acts as the effective military commander of the Barrayarian forces in Quaddiespace during his investigation, though whether this would have held true if they hadn't also been subject of his investigation is not known. Notes and references Category:Barrayar